twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
The Evolution of Jake Harper (In the Theme Song)
Here is how Jake has changed throughout the series in the theme song. 'Seasons 1 & 2' Jake doesn't change at all at the end of the intros for both Seasons 1 & 2. He remains the way he is from the beginning of the theme song. 'Season 3' Starting with this season and until season 8, Jake starts morphing into his current physical appearance. In this season, he doesn't morph that much. You can just about see that only his hair and face change. Plus, His bow tie grows a little bit. And also, He's 12 years old in this intro. This would be the last season to have him as a kid before he becomes a teenager. 'Season 4' In this season, this would be the last time that we would see Jake's whole head before he grows into a 14 year old. He kinda has a kid look to him at the end of this intro. Plus, He silently giggles at the end. He is a teenager beginning with this season at the age of 13. 'Season 5' In this intro, Jake's head goes up offscreen just a tiny bit. He starts to get taller than Charlie and Alan. He still has a kid look to him. In the next season and onward, He'll start to look more like a teenager. 'Season 6' Starting with this season and onwards, Jake starts morphing into a teenager look. His head goes up a bit more than the last season. This would be the last season until season 8 to feature him with brown hair. Also, this would be the last season to have him with one button on his tuxedo. 'Season 7' In this season, Jake morphs into a 16 year old. This is the first intro that Jake has two buttons on his tuxedo. Also, his bow tie goes to a dark red color for an unknown reason. His hair is like a light blonde color. The Hair style in this season looks kinda like Jason Dolley from the Disney Channel series Good Luck Charlie. Also, His head is almost offscreen. The next season will be the last season to feature Jake morphing. 'Season 8' This season is the last season to feature Jake morphing. He morphs into a full grown 17 year old. His hair goes offscreen completely. So, We can only see him from the face down. His tuxedo has 2 buttons, like the last season. Plus, his bow tie is back to a bright red. This will also be the last time that Jake wears his red bow tie before he starts to sport the black bow tie. We can only see his hair from the sides of him in this intro. 'Season 9' Starting with this season, Ashton Kutcher joins the cast and the theme song in place of Charlie Sheen. Jake is placed in Charlie's old spot in this intro. He starts to wear the black bow tie as opposed to the red one from the previous seasons. Also, his hairstyle changes again. 'Season 10' In this season, Jake joins the army. Because of this, he wears his army outfit in this intro. He returns to the middle, while Ashton Kutcher is placed in Charlie's old spot. Plus, Jake's hairstyle has changed once again to a short, light color. 'Slideshow of The Evolution Jake Harper' ' Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 5.22.16 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 5.28.45 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 5.32.29 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 5.42.03 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 5.50.53 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 5.52.29 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 6.03.25 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 6.07.23 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 6.12.19 PM.png '